Free As A Bird
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Freeverse Collection.
1. Gone Too Soon MRS LOVEGOOD

And there goes the **BOOM.**

**.**

It's just a _minor_ s_e_t_b_a_c_k.

Nothing to w-o-r-r-y about.

K.e.e.p. g.o.i.n.g.

_Everything_ will be f_i_n_e.

.

But _everything_ is _**not**_ f_i_n_e.

.

**And** n_e_x_t_ thing you know,

the **w*h*o*l*e ****world**

_Shatters_

right-before-your-eyes.

And you _**can*t **_go b-a-c-k.

.

Not even _you,_

the

}**cleverest**{

witch of your age;

no'one'can'turn'back'time'

just. to. stop.

_death._

For _death_

Is inevitable.

But _death_

Is not the **)end(**

**.**

you-only-need-to-_**remember**_

that you're not a^b^o^v^e

_**nature.**_

You cannot

**S.T.O.P.**

_death._

You _simply_ need to _**remember**_

not to let _death_

**S.T.O.P.**

_**you.**_

_**.**_

_**B.O.O.M.**_

A _resounding __**c**__/__**r**__\__**a**__/__**s**__\__**h.**_

You _**knew**_ you weren't

i,n,v,i,n,c,i,b,l,e

_**didn't you?**_

_**.**_

But _this time,_

you've gone*too*far

and-there's-no-going-back-now

AndAbsolutelyNoWayOut.

.

You can't deny

That it has _always_ fascinated you.

_**Still, you've gone*too*far!**_

_**.**_

But they will

_n*e*v*e*r_

know,what's,happened,to,you

Xeno,

_your __Xeno._

And L.U.N.A.,

_your _L.U.N.A.

.

[what-will-they-do-without-you]

?

They /will\ miss you.

_Won't they?_

_._

They /will\ remember you.

_Won't they?_

_._

They /will\ move on.

_Mustn't they?_

**{Y E S}**

you

.:decide:.

that they

**must**

**.**

But

…

Would _you_ accept

The _**reminder**_ of your )life(

To

\forever/

be no more than a _**mystery.**_

No*one*would*know.

No*one*would*_have*to._

_._

But then you **remember**

That _**Luna**_

would need to know.

S-H-E _truly is_

[your]_**daughter.**_

_**.**_

When you're

^up^there^

Would people

?question?

what happened to you?

Or would

**they**

be content

with _**everything**_

_remaining_ a

\/mystery\/

.

**And-If-You-Could-Stay.**

_**And-If-You-Could-Stay?**_

_What would you "tell" Luna?_

She is only {**nine**}

But like you've _always_ said:

'Age'is'but'a'number'

So _**what would you 'tell' her?**_

_{Don't Blink}_

You don't want to watch your life **pass** you **by.**

_{Don't put $ before __family__}_

Stay with your **father**, since [i] **can't.**

_{Live each moment to its __fullest__}_

Don't **wish away** your childhood, _dear_,

**For *childhood* moments**

**Are those that are fullest of**

_***laughter* and *adventure***_

_{Don't live your life for anyone but __yourself__}_

**because if they're not worth it,**

**you***_**don't***_**need*to*change**

_for them, darling._

_{And, darling, just remember:}_

_When that __**hourglass**__ runs out of __**sand,**_

_There's no __**turning it over again.**_

_And if [__**you**__] wish your_

W

O

N

D

E

R

F

U

L

Life _away,_

_You'll have n*o*t*h*i*n*g left_

_To __**look**__ forward __**to.**_

_**.**_

**So even though**

I've gone _too soon,_

Remember

There'll be _plenty of time_

**For -U-S- to be TOGETHER again,**

_**But until then,**_

_I'll be watching over you._

**For:**

**The Completely Randomized Competition: Character-Mrs. Lovegood; Genre-Mystery; Prompts-setback, fascinates**

**and**

**The Freeverse Prompts Challenge: Prompts-shatter, clever, gone too soon**

**and**

**The Freeverse Competition**

**.**

**Please **_**R&R.**_

_**-teddy.**_


	2. Whisperers PENELOPE CLEARWATER

**And S. H. E.**

**stood **there _**alone**_

_while __**she**_ w-a-i-t-e-d

for,him

.

**And S. H. E.**

**stood** there w.a.i.t.i.n.g.

,

[_hearing_] the _**whisperers**_

who

'talk' about him and her

.

_And at that point,_

t-h-e-y were

H

A

P

P

Y

_**together**_

.

And **S. H. E.**

felt that **S. H. E. **_**was**_

_F^L^O^A^T^I^N^G_

_OnAir_

_._

**But then**

**,**

the _words of the whisperers_

**finally**

_r-e-a-c-h-e-d _her ears

,

**S. H. E. **_**simply stood**_

in /s/h/o/c/k/

.

"

_**Did you hear?**_

**He's planning to ditch her.**

**He never did love her.**

He was using her.

"

.

And **S. H. E. **_used to think_

He was the only one she'd ever love.

He was the only one.

He was.

He

…

And _now,_

what _did_ **S. H. E. ****think?**

.

B,u,t,

**S. H. E. **_r.e.a.l.i.z.e.d _that

**S. H. E. **didn't k*n*o*w

_what-she-thought-anymore_

_._

And all **S. H. E. **could do

was c'r'y'

_**for what could have been,**_

_**because S. H. E. truly loved him.**_

.

So **S. H. E. **asked him

,

and. he .said.

"

I…I…need…to…focus…on…schoolwork…

I'm,sorry,Penn—

"

.

But **S. H. E. **couldn*t stand _him_ anymore.

.

And that night,

**S. H. E. **_tried_ not to cry.

**.**

Because **S. H. E. **would _not_ shed more t'e'a'r's'

for _him_

_._

**For:**

**Freeverse Prompts Challenge: Prompt- whisper**

**HP Potions Competition: Weakness Potion-Write a fic under 300 words. (Word count: 210)**

**And**

**The Seven Fics Challenge: character-Penelope Clearwater**

**.**

**Please review**

**-**_**teddy**_


	3. Keep Trying POMONA SPROUT

**But**

.

.

.

Albus _said_ this _wouldn't_

**h. a. p. p. e. n.**

**ButItDid.**

There's no w-a-y

)around(

**_it._**

There's no a_v_o_i_d_i_n_g_

**_it._**

.

**And you come to**

**r-e-a-l-i-z-e**

_(for real this time)_

that there's **N. O.**

Reversing|gnisreveR

**death.**

**Death**

**h. a. p. p. e. n. s.**

And you just have to

_l/i/v/e_

with it.

**_It's _**done and over with.

.

_**Cedric**_

_**.**_

You find that you can [**barely**]

"say" his Name

_anymore._

_._

_And everyone said that it'd_ _be_

**S. A. F. E.**

_**this time.**_

_That no one would __**d. i. e.**_

But they _**l. i. e.**_

.

And you

try

to make _yourself __**)b. e. l. i. e. v. e.(**_

Until you realize that the word

_**l. i. e.**_

is in _**)b. e. l. i. e. v. e.(**_

_**.**_

So you try holding on to

R-E-A-L-I-T-Y,

_but it's harder than you can_

_IMAGINE__._

_So_

you try to _IMAGINE_ that he's still here.

_**/But he's not/**_

you try to _IMAGINE_that you're alright.

_**/But you're not/**_

.

So as the **n'i'g'h't**

comes to an _E. N. D._

and your tears

stop their _**f. l. o. w.**_

You r,e,m,e,m,b,e,r

that **you're** still here.

And though **he's** not,

his **legacy** will be carried on.

.

And though some don't care,

the ones who **do** will _stick'with'you._

_BecauseIt'sNeverTooLate_

_unless it is._

**But somewhere,**

deep inside,

_**you find the strength to keep going**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Until the very end._

**For:**

**The Snakes and Ladders Challenge (Character: Pomona Sprout)**

**and**

**The Freeverse Prompt Challenge (Prompt: Never Too Late)**

**.**

**Please tell me what you think in a review. Who should I write next?**

**-****_Teddy._**


	4. Cold Heart MARY MACDONALD

**Title: **Cold Heart

**Challenges: **If You Dare (Prompt # 550 – Cold Heart) and my own Fantastic Beasts Challenge (Acromantula)

**Pairing: **Mary MacDonald/Peter Pettigrew

xXx

What would _mummy_ 'say'

if she **saw** you like this?

**'Peter, do this,'**

**'Peter, do that.'**

**'Peter, tell me I look **_beautiful_**.'**

You know what they say

…

_"It's what's on the inside that counts."_

But you don't believe them, really,

_do you?_

**They all say the ****_same_**_**thing:**_

_"Beauty is only skin-deep."_

"Just be yourself"

**But you ****_are_**** being yourself.**

Your

w. o. n. d. e. r. f. u. l.

**perfect**

beautiful

self.

[and you _must_ admit:]

_**Peter's definitely **_**not ****_the_** _**handsomest.**_

SO WHAT

_**if you have to pick up the slack.**_

**You can do it,**

_You are beautiful enough for the both of you._

...

Is that why you're with Peter?

_Because he tells you how __**beautiful**__ you are?_

No other guy has done that for you.

You don't spend an hour

**applying make-up every day for** **_nothing._**

Peter understood you

{sometimes, when you didn't understand yourself}

...

**so maybe you're** shallow.

_but all the best people_ are.

Really?

_No. But that's what you tell yourself._

**and you content yourself**

by telling Peter what to do,

**_because he knows you._**

**_he can see your heart._**

Too bad you can't.

_Would you want to?_

_**your's is a cold heart.**_

**too bad it's too late**

_**to change now.**_


	5. On My Own LUCY WEASLEY

_[On my own pretending he's beside me…]_

_He never did realize that you loved him,_

_did he?_

_Though,_

_now that you think about it,_

_he never was the brightest._

_Handsome, definitely._

_Sharp, not exactly._

_So when he calls you out for being clingy,_

_irritating,_

_a nuisance,_

_you shouldn't really be shocked,_

_now, should you,_

_Lucy._

_So you're single,_

_you're free,_

_you're on your own_

_without having to deal with Louis_

_anymore._

_But you can't get him_

_off your mind._

_You still see him everywhere,_

_as though he's made it_

_his private mission to know every detail_

_about your life_

_by careful observation,_

_constant observance,_

_camouflaged onlooking._

_But you can't argue_

_because deep down,_

_you wish he was still with you._

_[…All alone I walk with him till morning]_

_._

_[Without him I feel his arms around me…]_

_He's around every corner you pass._

_He's on every thought you ponder._

_He's in every song you sing,_

_because even though you're not together_

_you can't seem to find a way_

_to separate his life from your own._

_And you can't decide whether_

_you like it this way_

_or not._

_When you're lost,_

_abandoned,_

_forgotten,_

_overlooked,_

_unwanted,_

_you think of everything you put poor, poor Louis through_

_(because being Lucy Weasley's girl_

_is not a part time job)_

_and you wonder_

_if you were in his place_

_would you be able to stand tall_

_after all that?_

_[…And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me]_

_._

_[In the rain the pavement shines like silver…]_

_You've always had_

_mixed feeling about the rain._

_Rain's restricting,_

_yet cleansing._

_And you get to thinking_

_that maybe one of these days, you'll be cleansed from your sins_

_if you can put aside all your inhibitions_

_and learn to dance in the rain._

_The earth is wet and hazy_

_from the steady downpour_

_drip_

_drop_

_drip_

_drop_

_Louis_

_drop_

_drip_

_drop_

_Everything seems to scream his name_

_lately._

_[…All the lights are misty in the river]_

_._

_[In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight…]_

_The Astronomy Tower becomes your secret haven,_

_your hiding place from the rest of the world._

_All you need is the fresh air,_

_the stars,_

_and your thoughts_

_to keep you company._

_Because up there,_

_amongst the celestial beings,_

_you are in a world all on your own_

_with no haunting cry of_

_"Louis"_

_because up there,_

_it's only you,_

_no one else._

_But you can't escape him forever._

_And the one night you decide to let it all out_

_and remember him,_

_and all you went through_

_the joys,_

_the sadness,_

_everything._

_He's there, too._

_Looking at the stars,_

_he tells you._

_Because you never thought_

_you could really escape him,_

_could you, Lucy?_

_[…And all I see is him and me forever and forever]_

_._

_[And I know it's only in my mind that I'm talking to myself and not to him…]_

_The constant chant of_

_"Louis, Louis"_

_that you hear_

_is coming from your own subconscious mind,_

_you know that,_

_though no amount of_

_sanity_

_can pull you back to where you were before you were_

_with him._

_The voices_

_are nothing_

_if you let them be._

_And you hate the fact that he carried you along_

_all this time._

_You hate him for being so oblivious to you,_

_for seemingly forgetting that_

_you have feelings,_

_but then you think_

_you've forgotten that, too._

_He has feelings_

_you ignored._

_And you don't even know if_

_you'd take him back_

_if he ever was to ask._

_[…And although I know that he is blind still I say there's a way for us]_

_._

_[I love him but when the night is over…]_

_But you can't help the fact that_

_you love him,_

_deep down._

_Lucy, you love Louis._

_No arguments, no refusal, no doubt,_

_because you can't help it._

_The heart wants what the heart wants_

_And your heart wants Louis._

_But he's older than you,_

_and when he leaves Hogwarts,_

_moves on without a passing glance_

_in your direction,_

_you wonder if any of this had really been worth it._

_[…He is gone, the river's just a river]_

_._

_[Without him the world around me changes…]_

_Without him_

_you can't find your way_

_anymore._

_It's like you've been blinded_

_right after you learned to see._

_Everything's shifted_

_and been flipped upside down._

_Because you can't spell Lucy_

_without Louis._

_Everything seems so_

_gaunt,_

_so haunted._

_The earth seems hollow and off-kilter._

_And in your constant quest_

_to see Louis everywhere you go_

_(you can't control it, he just_

_appears everywhere_

_waiting for you to see him)_

_you notice that every face you pass_

_is unrecognizable_

_and unknown._

_[…The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers]_

_._

_[I love him but every day I'm learning…]_

_You know_

_he's moved on._

_You know_

_it's foolish to dwell on the past._

_You know_

_that he won't remember you_

_any more._

_But you can't stop the_

_positive thoughts from being thought._

_Simply wishful thinking,_

_though who's to argue with a little_

_hope_

_every once in a while?_

_You realize that you don't care_

_anymore,_

_whether or not_

_he still thinks about you,_

_because you've somehow_

_contented yourself_

_with make-believe_

_and fairytale endings_

_that you know will never come true._

_It doesn't hurt to dream._

_[…All my life, I've only been pretending]_

_._

_[Without me his world will go on turning…]_

_Because he never really gave you much thought,_

_did he?_

_Just a little_

_foolish_

_young_

_stupid_

_girl that he could use when he needed_

_and move on when he wanted to._

_You made no real difference in his life_

_when he was still here,_

_so what's got you thinking_

_you'll matter to him now?_

_He's probably happy on his own,_

_without having to worry with_

_little Lucy,_

_baby Lucy,_

_stupid, worthless, annoying Lucy._

_He's grown up_

_and moved on, so_

_why can't you do the same?_

_[…A world that's full of happiness that I have never known]_

_[I love him…]_

_[I love him…]_

_[I love him…]_

_[…But only on my own.]_

* * *

**A.N:**

**The words in brackets are lyrics from the song On My Own from Les Mis. I do not own these lyrics.**

**This was written for Camp Potter-Day One Tech Discovery using the prompts Lucy Weasley (mandatory) and On My Own from Les Mis.**

**If You Dare using prompt # 189-alone**

**.**

**Please review**


	6. Keep Going LUNACHO

**For Camp Potter Arts and Crafts Week 6 (Prompts: Broken, Bound, Glitter) and Song Fic Boot Camp (Song: Glitter in the Air-Pink, Prompt: Heartbroken)**

**Inspired by the song Glitter in the Air by P!nk, especially the lines: ****Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air / Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone / Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight**

**.**

_you never thought you'd come this far_

_with anyone, especially luna_

_you've suffered loss after loss_

_when it came to your love life_

_and you didn't think you could_

_live with yourself if_

_you drove off yet another person_

_who didn't think you were_

_clingy_

_or_

_annoying_

_or_

_overbearing_

_._

_you seem to have thrown caution to the wind_

_when it comes to your heart_

_you've been through enough and you_

_don't think you could do anymore_

_throwing your mind away,_

_your judgement out the window_

_you've settled on allowing your heart_

_to take the reins and control your life_

_._

_luna's been your rock_

_for so long, supporting you when yet another boy_

_breaks up with you,_

_consoling your almost-constant heartbreak_

_but you've wasted so much time_

_looking for her_

_you didn't even know she held the key to your heart_

_but now you do_

_._

_you noticed that you've been waiting so long_

_for the perfect man,_

_the perfect ring_

_to bring you 'happiness'_

_when you've been ignoring the one person_

_who's been by your side all along_

_and who knew the secrets of your heart_

_that resided so deep within you_

_that even you didn't know about them_

_._

_luna is your rock._

_she is your bonding agent,_

_fixing your broken heart_

_through her every smile,_

_her every 'it'll be okay'_

_through every time she's caught you_

_holding your breath,_

_wondering if your fickle life_

_could bring you a day that surpasses this one_

_._

_she's the reason you've kept going,_

_and you think it's only fair_

_if you keep going_

_for her._

**Please leave a review on your way out :)**


End file.
